


Afterimage

by potentiality_26



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fix-It, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: It was a shot Delphine had taken of herself in the mirror of some nightclub.  Her face was obscured by the camera, cast in an unearthly light, but she was still- always-beautiful.Just a memento.





	Afterimage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 Challenge 558: forget.

_Something to remember me by_ , the note said- as if Lorraine was likely to forget. 

She was such a good liar that the words slipped easily off her tongue- to the British, the Russians, the Americans.  So easily.  Just a little money passed from one hand to another and a few choice inventions and Delphine Lasalle died that night rather than gasping back to life under her lips. 

Lorraine made her promise to go live a normal life, or what passed for it in these times, and promise she did- but apparently she couldn’t go without leaving an envelope for Lorraine in Paris with a note and a photograph inside.   

It was a shot Delphine had taken of herself in the mirror of some nightclub.  Her face was obscured by the camera, cast in an unearthly light, but she was still- _always_ \- beautiful. 

On the plane, Kurtzfeld asked, “What’ve you got there?”

The foolish temptation to cover or hide the envelope away in her jacket was there, but she ignored it.  That would only make him more curious.  “Just a memento.” 

“Those can be dangerous,” he pointed out.

Her nail slipped along the line of Delphine’s cheek.  “Yes.  They can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com).


End file.
